Ugh parents
by ishipwessa
Summary: This is what happens when I use CLACE as my parents. Yes, there is a hint of Sebastian in there, not in person, but Elle (she's me) has some white hair.
1. Chapter 1

"ELLE!" My dad yelled from downstairs. "ONE MINUTE!" I screamed back. I could hear him pace around nervously. Yes, Jace Freaking Herondale, my dad, was nervous. The guy could hack demons into pieces. But one daughter just starting high school scared him. "ELLE JOCELYN HERONDALE!" He screamed louder. I could hear him coming up the stairs. "Umm. I'm naked." I lied through the door.

I could hear him standing outside the door. "You better hurry up before I bring your mother into this." He said. "Mom would tell you to eff the heck off." I yelled and started to wash the paint off my hands. "Alright," he screamed. "I'm coming in there. Naked or not." I panicked and started scrubbing harder. The paint wasn't coming off at all. _The door_, I thought and sprinted over to it. I clicked the lock. I could hear him trying to get open the lock.

"ELLE!" He screamed and slammed his shoulder against the door. "Sorry dad!" I yelled back and scrubbed my skin raw. The red paint would not come off. It had somehow seeped into my skin. "JACE HERONDALE!" My mother yelled. I smirked. He was going to get his hide whooped. She was a big believer in personal things, and space. He stopped trying to get in.

"My darling?" My dad asked. His higher pitched voice gave him away. "Jace. Elle needs personal space. You can't command her as if she was a child. She is 14 years old. She needs her space." I smiled at my mother. "Clary, she's late for school." I panicked at that one. The one thing my mom believed in more than personal space was school.

"ELLE!" My mom yelled and seraphed my door. "Man, mom." I groaned. She looked at me and freaked. "YOUR HANDS!" "It's paint mom. It is tempera, though. Oopsies?" I smiled my little kid smile. She looked at me and shook her head. "Go to school." She said and walked out of the room. He looked me over and pointed towards the door.

I looked at my outfit. It was on Rain had chosen for me. It was ripped boyfriend jeans with a tee-shirt that said, _Bangers world tour, 2014_. Probably not the best thing for my dad to see. He grabbed one of my many hoodies and threw it at me.

I took the stairs two at a time and sprinted down to the kitchen. My aunt Izzy was there with Rain. "Hey, cuz. Looking fantabulous." She said and threw a piece of toast at me. Aunt Izzy looked me over. "I still can't believe it." She muttered and continued killing whatever was in the pan on the stove. It was too black, burnt, and shriveled up for me to guess. I shuddered as I imagined the person stupid enough to eat that. "Gawd, mom." Rain sighed. "Lets go, princess." Rain's older brother yelled at us. Rain sighed and muttered "boys."

I blushed as I remembered the big crush I used to have on Ryan, Rain's older brother. It was hard not to have a crush on him. I mean, we live in the same house. So, we were always around each other. His dark eyes and dark hair made him to hard to resist. I still remember when I asked my mom about Ryan. She crinkled her eyes. She was about to laugh when she remembered the feelings of an eight year old were at stake.

"Boys." She had said and plopped down onto the couch. She looked at me and brushed one of her red curls out of her face. Did I mention I am totally jealous of my mom's red curls. Her and my grandma both have them. I have my dads gold hair, mixed with some random white. It makes it look like I have washed out golden hair. I got my dad's eyes too. They were the weirdest amber color. But there is no denying it, I'm the biggest mommy's girl there is.

I was interrupted from my beautiful flashback by Ryan picking me up and slinging me over his muscled shoulders. "What the-" I was cut off by him throwing me shot-gun into his car. Rain sighed from the back seat and pulled out her phone. Her fingers were flying over her IPhone's keyboard. I ignored her and watched the trees Ryan sped by.

My phone vibrated against my butt. I pulled the IPhone with a cracked screen out. I winced at the sight of my nice phone wrecked. It had been my fault though. I had taken it into training with me, and it slipped out of my bra when I was flipping. Mom had been so mad, but dad just laughed.

There was a new message from Rain. I unlocked the phone and blushed as I read the message. She had written; _So obvi u 3 my bro again ;p_. I gasped and leaned over the seat divider that separates the front from the back, and slapped her knee. She looked at me and grinned. I watched as she pulled out her phone. I can't say I was surprised when my phone went off when she hit send.

_Elle and Ryan, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG _~Rain

_O grow up Rain _~Elle

_NEVER! _~Rain

"You girls realize you all are texting on group chat, right?" Ryan asked. I looked at Rain. We both fell silent. After watching her eyes, and her watching mine, we gave up. We burst into breath stealing laughter. I was crying laughing.

**DOES EVERYONE LIKE, HATE? LIKE, COMMENT, FOLLOW**

**KILL THE DUCKS, IN HERONDALE WE TRUST**

**~ELLE**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan pulled right up to the school that is going to be my prison for the next four years of my life. I felt Ryan's hand on my thigh. It sent a little tingle of electricity run through my spine. "Its OK Elle. We all have to stay here." He murmured into my white-blonde hair. My cheeks flushed at how close he was. "Yeah. But I need four years here, Rain needs four, too, and you only have two." I whispered back.

I felt him slip something sharp and cold into my hand. "A seraph dagger? Really?" I asked. I could feel my feelings slipping away. Ryan just needed a distraction. Huh, funny. I needed a real action. I pulled my face out of the crook of his neck. I popped the door open as I heard him apologizing to me.

Rain was standing outside of my door. A satisfied smirk on her lips. I was frustrated by how perfect she looked. She had on dark black skinny jeans, and a powder blue tank-top. Her long dark hair was hanging perfectly straight and smooth by her waist. She smiled a chilling smile. I shivered. "So. You two goin' out later?" She deviously said.

I punched her playfully in the shoulder. "As if." I smiled. We linked arms and walked into our prison for the rest of four years. It felt odd to walk into a mundane school, with another shadow-hunter. As if I was like them. I watched as male eyes trailed after me.

Rai-Rai had a similar trail. I knew it was because we walked with more grace than any of these girls, cheerleaders or dancers, will ever. I felt someone throw their arm over my shoulders. I looked over, slightly hoping it was Ryan. But instead I got the arm of some random guy. I watched as Ryan tapped the guys shoulder politely. The cute guy turned and Ryan told him, "dude. Get your arm off my girlfriend." I pouted slightly as the cute guy walked away.

"I'm not your girlfriend, nor your little play toy. I'm not there whenever you need something." I snapped at Ryan. He cocked one of his eyebrows at me. "That means get a life, bro." The cute guy had said. Apparently he had walked back up behind Ryan.

Ryan groaned. "Dude. You do not know when to back off. She wouldn't sleep with you." He said, and pushed back the guy. I groaned. Ryan did not know how wrong that sounded. "And she sleeps with you?" The guy asked, humor tinted his voice. Ryan blushed and mumbled something about me being 14. The hot dude just laughed and flashed me a blinding smile. "Call me." The dude said and wrote his number in sharpie on my forearm.

Ryan licked his finger and tried to rub off the number. I pulled away my arm and looked Ryan in his dark eyes. "Screw you Ryan. And don't try and tell me about anything. You're not my dad. Don't talk to me." I snapped at him and slammed my locker door closed. I stalked off down the hall. It was probably a dumb choice, scratch that not probably, it was a dumb choice.

**THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE, WOW. I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I COULD WRITE LIKE THAT. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. DONT FORGET READ, LIKE, COMMENT.**

**I ALSO WANT TO SAY, I KNOW CUTE DUDE SEEMS A LOT LIKE JACE. BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, YOU'LL SEE WHY**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEDICATED TO REDTAZ35, FAITHFUL READER! **

I was sitting in english. Only 30 minutes and I already wanted to claw my eyes out of my own head. Wow... that just sounded really gory. The kid sitting behind me was a pain, too. He wasn't too bad looking, but he definitely was not my type. He had already like hit on me twice. I was about ready to kill him, when the bell rang.

_THANK YOU RAZIEL!_ I screamed in my head. I ran out of that stuffy and stupid english classroom. I ran straight into a solid chest. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted at the chest. I looked up, about to death glare the eyes of Mr. Buff chest. It was Ryan. I mumbled a hey and ran from him.

I sprinted to my locker. I opened it up and savagely threw my books in there. I knew it was unfair to the books and the locker. I slammed the door shut VERY loudly. I kicked the locker as hard as I could 7 times, and muttered the foulest string of cuss words I knew.

I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder. It was Rain's. I could tell by the vanilla scent that lingered on it. "Not to be crazy or sisterly or anything. But you should forgive Ryan. He was just looking out for you. That guy was a creep." A smile crept up on her lips. "OK I admit, he was a hot creep. But a creep, nonetheless."

I turned around and fell into my best friends arms. She calmly told me about the latest gossip around the school. "Geez, Rai-Rai." I teased her. She hates that nickname with an unhealthy passion. "Geez, E-E." She teased me right back. I cringed at that nickname. It was ridiculous. Me and Ray getting stuck with nicknames from preschool. She likes me calling her Ray now. And I like just E, or Elle.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my back pocket. The screen lit up and said I had 9 unread messages. All from Ray. "Ray." I groaned and showed her the screen. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. We walked down towards the cafeteria. I thanked Raziel inwardly. It was lunch time already. That meant only two more periods of school left.

I stopped halfway to where Ray was sitting. I almost dropped my salad too. I could tell by Ray's wide eyes she felt it too. I watched as Ryan calmly reached into his bag. They both eyed me, waiting for my signal. I looked around, before resting my eyes on the direction the feeling was coming from. It was coming from the football teams table. I nodded my head slightly. I only nodded it once. That meant it was girls only.

I grabbed Rays arm, and pretended to cheerleader it up. I walked with all my grace. I made sure to keep my posture good. I looked appealing. I quickly located the teams weak point. Their quarterback. The same guy who had possessively touched me in the hall. He threw his head back and laughed. I looked closely at his hands, I focused deeply. And there it was. "Bingo." I whispered to Ray and pointed out his big, swirly, sight rune.

We looked at each other and knew what happened. Aunt Izzy and Dad mentioned something about more people coming to live at the institute. At first I thought he meant more adults, or boring Idris or bust kids. But definitely not this hunk of hot right here. We both walked calmly back to our table.

As soon as we sat down Ryan bombarded us with questions. We just smiled at each other and used morse code. We always used morse code to decide whether or not to tell Ryan stuff. And it drove him nuts. It was funny to watch him be angry at himself for not knowing morse code.

**HEY REDTAZ35 YOU ARE THE BEST! READ, LIKE, COMMENT! **

**ALSO GIVE ME YOUR NAME AND PERSONALITY IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU INTO THE STORY, PM IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR TERRA, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, YOU ROCK!**

"Listen, E, I'm really sorry about school. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It was way over the line. I shouldn't have assumed stuff about you. And, umm... in the car, too." Ryan was apologizing to me. It felt weird. I had always called Ryan my cousin. But, he really wasn't. But it was still weird to think about the car.

My dad was adopted when he was 10. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec were just always family. Everyone knew that me and my 'cousins' could have a relationship if we wanted. Sure, my parents would freak out and make me sleep locked in my room, but we still could.

"Sure, Ry. Its cool. I over reacted. But, I think you need to know something." I said. "What?" He asked. "That kid, you know, the one who hit on me. That is the new shadow hunter. I felt more nephilim than usual. And Ray helped me scope out the nephilim." I heard Ryan grumble. "I'm putting a lock on your bedroom door." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, Ry." I laughed. "Bye, baby. I gotta go. Coach is on me about being on the phone. Again!" He sighed. I heard the phone click. I stood there, in the middle or central park, a stupid expression on my face. "Baby," I slowly repeated. My insides were jumping with joy.

"Ah, I prefer Terra." A girl said, suddenly beside me. "What the heck!" I jumped back. I tripped on the hem of my jeans. I fell on my butt and scrambled to get up. "Woah!" I said and held up my hands. She laughed and pointed to her right hand. A swirling sight rune, just like the one on my left hand, covered it.

I watched as the girls shivered in her hoodie. "I was hoping you could take me to the New York Institute." She told me. I looked at her up and down. She had a green hoodie on, with big black sunglasses the covered her eyes. "Um, OK." I said cautiously. I know demons can hide, like eidolon. She laughed. "Um, what's funny?" I asked. She pulled me into a hug. "Oh, joy! I finally get a shadow hunter my age, other than my brother." I stiffened.

"Terra." I held up a hand. "What?" She asked. "I can't take you to the institute. It has to be one of your parents." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Rules are rules." I held up my hands. "No hard feelings though?" I asked. I was actually looking forward to having Terra as a friend. Maybe she would be one of those kids who didn't pressure people into stuff. Ray was one of those kids. Not saying I didn't love that girl to death, but sometimes I wondered whether or not we really were all that great of friends.

But Terra seemed like an honest and kind person. And she hated her brother, so I wouldn't be expecting any conversation ending in her telling me to go out with her brother. But... man. Her brother caught my eye. His golden hair framed his tanned skin perfectly. His sister had a matching tan too. Although her hair was a paler, bleached blonde color. Even though I wasn't a big fan of bleach blondes, it fit Terra.

"No prob," Terra coolly said. I watched as she walked off towards the west. I was headed East. "Well," I told myself. Yup. I definitely liked Terra. I looked down at my naturally pale arm. It was still marked by the black ink that plastered Terra's brother's phone number on my forearm.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." I told myself. I picked up my IPhone and dialed the number on my arm. I held my breath as I heard someone finally answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Um... Hi? Who is this?" Asked a girls voice. It was a little girl, really little from the squeaky voice. "I'm the girl in the hallway." I told the little girl. "OK," she told me, "I'll give my daddy the phone." I heard her scream, "DADDY! SOMEBODY CALLED YOU!"

I laughed a little. I didn't think I had actually gotten the guys number. But it sure as heck gonna' be funny to explain to whoever's phone number this ends up being. "Hello?" A rumbling voice asked. "Um, hi. I think I may have gotten the wrong number." I told my phone. "OK. Well, who is this. I'll be able to tell you whether or not this is the right number." "OK, I am the girl you put your arm around in the hall. And then my friend told you not to talk to me, because I wouldn't sleep with you." "Oh. Wow. Yeah, you definitely got the wrong number. But I think you should know, whoever gave you this number sounds like somebody you don't really want to talk to." The guy said.

"OK, bye." I told him. "WAIT!" I heard the little girl screech. "What?" The guy asked her in a hushed tone. He probably didn't want me to hear him, but I did. "You should ask her out, daddy." The little girl said. "What?" The guy asked. "Ask her out." The little girl sassed him. "Sweetie, you can't just ask people random things without them knowing." The guy tried to explain to his daughter. "Well," she huffed. "Get to know her then." "Fine. But no promises." The dad agreed.

"Hey, you still there?" The guy asked. "Yeah, and by the way, I just heard you're whole conversation with your daughter." He laughed. "Yeah. So... how old did you say you were again?" He asked. "14." I told him. "Ahh, only two years apart." He told me. "I thought you had a kid." I told him. "Actually, she's my niece. But my sister died." He explained. "Oh." I told him. "So. What's your name?" "Elle, but call me E." I told him.

"Wait." He said. "Are you Ryan Lewis' girl?" "Um. Actually, no. We aren't dating. He just thinks we are." I told him. I was curios. Who was this guy. "Yeah, I know. He won't shut-up about how hot you are." The guy laughed. "Asher. Asher Ashford." He told me. "Call me back tomorrow or something. Daniella is getting a little impatient." "OK." I told him.

My phone clicked to say, get off of me now you're call is over.

**HEY, ONCE AGAIN PM ME TO BE IN THE STORY. REDTAZ35 IS TERRA. READ, COMMENT, FOLLOW, PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TO TERRA, REDTAZ35, EVERYONE PM HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

I stormed into the institute. I don't know why. I wasn't even really mad. But it was sort of fun. Everybody was looking at me when I plopped onto the couch with a big bag of chips. Ray stared at me warily. I knew what she was thinking.

Ray had always been cautious with what she ate. She had a really normal metabolism. Where mine was so freaking crazy that I had once been able to go one whole summer without eating one veggie. And I lost weight.

My mom plopped down next to me. She threw her paint soaked hand into my chip bag. "Mom," I said at the same time she said,"Elle." Ryan grabbed the chip bag out of my hands. "Hey!" I said and jumped into his stomach. He hit the ground. "JACE!" Ryan screamed. I was pounding his chest with my fists. My dad held up his hands to show he was preoccupied in a big blade fight with my mom. Rain was in a hand to hand combat round with her mom.

Ryan was screaming and wiggling around. He couldn't move, my legs were wrapped around his torso. I was throwing punches all over his body, as fast and strong as my dad could. Ryan was screaming bloody murder, I was beating the crap out of him over a bag of chips, Rain was bruised from her moms kicks, Aunt Izzy was panting and bloody from Rain, My mom was clinking blades against my dad.

Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped fighting. We all walked up to the door sweat covered, bruise covered, and blood covered. So it was a shocker when we opened the door and there was Terra and her brother standing there. "Hello," Ryan growled at the boy. "Sup man, I'm Kyle." He held out his hand, but Ryan just glared at it. My dad narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Is this the boy?" My dad snapped at Ryan. "Yup." Ryan said.

My dad narrowed his eyes, he looked like he was about ready to yell. When Terra started talking. "Are you the Jace Herondale? OMG I LOVE YOU! Except when you were in that whole, I-hate-you-Clary-but-secretly-I-wanna'-get-with-you phase." She said. That shut everyone up. Even my dad, who had a comeback for everything, shut-up. "Wait, you hated mom?" I asked my dad.

My mom sighed, my dad tugged on his sweatshirt collar. "Well..." My dad said. "Yeah, he hated her. But really he wanted to get with her. He just couldn't because they were siblings." Terra interrupted.

My jaw dropped. Aunt Izzy's eyes buldged. My dad cleared his throat. My mom glared at the wall. Rain covered her mouth with her hand. Ryan coughed. "What?" Terra asked. Kyle snickered. "WHAT!?" I screamed at him. He flinched at my voice. "Sweetie, lets talk about this later." My mom said in her gentle voice. "Yeah, calm down, baby." Ryan said, and touched my shoulder possessively.

"Oh screw it, Fray. I'm done with lying to the kid. Yeah, you're dad and mom thought they were related because Valentine played a sick and twisted game with them. And then he brought your uncle, Sebastian, into it. Just using him and his demon to get all of us killed." Aunt Izzy huffed. I paused at the word Fray. "Fray isn't a shadowhunter last name." I told her. "I know. Ask Jocelyn why." Aunt Izzy said, a devilish look on her face.

I stormed out of the institute. I don't know where I was going. But I was too mad to care.

**OK PEOPLE, EVERYONE LIKE, COMMENT, FAVORITE, PM**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY TERRA! FOR LIKE THE SIX PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY BOTHER TO READ THIS, I THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!**

I found myself standing at my Uncle's door. I knocked timidly, it had been a long time since I had been down here. Uncle Simon was a vampire, so he had to stay where we normally meet with downworlder's. It was a weird and creepy walk, filled with twists, turns, and secret tunnels. I didn't have all those tunnels memorized, so I followed my gut instinct. And I found Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy's room.

"Yes." My Uncle Simon poked out his head. I launched myself onto his chest and buried my head in it. "Oh, Elle." My Uncle Simon said in a slightly annoyed voice. I knew why, Ryan and Rain hadn't been down here since they were four. The last time I came down here was last week, when I delivered his food. I started crying, I didn't know what else to do. I never cried, shadowhunter's do not show weakness.

"I know. I know." He said, and began lightly stroking circles in my hair. "How can you. My parent's hated each other. And my mom kissed my half demon brother. So, how can you know, how can you know, Uncle Simon." I asked him. He keeps stroking my hair, and he holds me there, in silence. It's bliss. Until I hear my mom. "SIMON, SIMON LEWIS, DAYLIGHTER!" My mom screams. "Hide me." I whisper to him. He nods slightly.

He steps back into his room, and closes the door. I hear frantic knocking at the door. "Simon, Simon! Help me, my baby's gone. Nobody can find her. Not even Magnus!" Uncle Simon flashed me a pity look and then locked me in his bathroom. I sat on his white tiled floors. One of the tiles in the left corner had a chip in it.

I stared at it, trying not to cry as my mom described how I had run away, she thought. "I don't know why. I just... I just can't tell her Simon. It'll break her heart." My mom said. I wanted to scream at her. She was reduced to sobs when I was really the victim."Its OK, Fray. She will come back. You almost did the same thing to your mom. When she first came to find you at Amatis', you flipped at her." Simon told my mom.

"I know Simon. I just don't want her to find, him. He's back Simon. Sebastian has been spotted. And he isn't aging. I don't want him to find her, before we find her. We all know what will happen." She said, suddenly quiet.

"I think he's going to come after her. And he's not going to leave without her. If he can't have me, he'll take her." My mom said in a hoarse whisper.

**VERLAC'S BACK! OOOOO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ELLE? THX FOR READING. REMEMBER; LIKE, COMMENT, PM. ALSO THANKS TO LIKE THE SIX PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK THE FOUR PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. THANK TERRA FOR HELPING ME. WITHOUT HER I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS.**

"Thank you Uncle Simon." I told my uncle. He grunted and closed his door. I stood alone in the creepy un-blessed hallway of the institute. It smelled really moldy. I started walking to the exit outside. I moved the heavy grid out of the way of the door. People really did not want us to get out this way.

I stepped into the polluted air of New York. It had been one day. And I had heard everyone calling me. But Uncle Simon had kept his promise. He kept me hidden from everyone. We played poker, go fish, blackjack, watched P.S. I love you, while you were sleeping, plus tons more movies. Uncle Simon was a lot better than Uncle Alec. I know that sounds mean, but, it's true. Uncle Alec was so up-tight. Once when I was three I lit his and Uncle Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow, on fire. It was harmless really. And my dad thought it was hysterical.

"Hey baby. Why don't you come over here?" Some druggy asked me. He was stumbling around. I wrapped my arms around my torso and kept walking. "Hey baby, I don't think you heard me. Come here." He stumbled after me. I was a little scared. I had never been outside at midnight. Aunt Izzy, Mom, Dad, Uncle Alec, and Ryan never let me or Rain go. "Hey. Get over here now, pretty." The guy grabbed my arm.

"Get off of her." A white haired guy stepped in. "Leave us alone." The druggy said and moved in closer to me. I pulled away from his rank breath. The white haired guy punched the druggy on the side of the face. The druggy stepped back. "Woah man. You take her, she ain't worth that much to me." The druggy said and backed away from me.

I rubbed the spot where the druggy had grabbed me. "Don't you know not to walk alone in New York in the middle of the night." The white haired guy asked me. "I could have taken him." I said arrogantly, and held up my chin. "Sure. A little four foot like you, taking down a crackpot?" The guy laughed. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from him. "Hey. Where are you going?" He asked me. "Away." I told him. He touched my arm.

I looked up at the guy for the first time. He was actually quite cute. He had pretty white hair, and delicate features that would have looked stupid on anyone but him. He had dark eyes. "What?" I snapped. It didn't matter how cute he was, he was not going to touch me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee?" The guy stepped back and ran his hair through his white hair. It was really cute.

I considered it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" I told him. "Well, my name is Mason." The guy said. "My name's Elle." I told him. "Cool. Like french or english?" He asked. "It's french." I told him. "Then it means she. The english version means light." He said. "Well, somebody sure has been doing their reading. But, do you know what Mason means?" I asked him. "Umm, no actually." I smiled. "Well, it's of english origin. And it means one who works with stone." "Wow." He said. "Yeah. I gotta ask though. How did you know what my name meant, and not yours? You been stalking me?" He blushed. "Nah. I just am actually french." I raised an eyebrow.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. "Huh?" He asked. "Coffee. You, me?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot. I got lost in how beautiful you are." I blushed at that one. "Thank you. I get hit on a lot. But most of the time it involves guys saying, 'you're hot.' Or my favorite, 'nice butt.'" I laughed. He laughed too.

"So. Java Jones too fancy for you?" He asked. "Nah, sounds great." I shivered. I was really cold. I had forgotten to bring my coat. "You want my coat?" He asked. I shook my head and shivered again. "Here." He said. He handed me a huge sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head. It hung down to my knees, and was hanging off my wrists. "Nice sweatshirt." He laughed. I shook my head and laughed with him.

It was weird. I'm actually pretty tall. I am 5'9. Just like my Aunt Izzy. But this guy towered above me. He was about 6'5. He dwarfed me. We walked down the street to Java Jones.

**AWW. IF ONLY MASON WASN'T SEBASTIAN. *SIGH* WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK CLARY AND JACE ARE GONNA' DO ONCE ELLE GETS HOME? *SNICKER* MAN, IF I WAS HER, I WOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT JACE AND RYAN.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked hand in hand with Mason into Java Jones. I paused when I heard someone shout my name. Probably someone from school. I told myself. "ELLE RENEE HERONDALE! YOUR DAD AND I WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND YOU'RE HERE? WITH SOME FREAK?" I heard Ryan shout. I turned around, cringing at the thought of him.

He sprinted over to me and grabbed my shoulders. I squirmed and looked up at Mason. "Hey, man, let her go." Mason cooley said to Ryan. Ryan turned to face the other boy. I expected him to yell or shout at Mason. But he took one look at him and punched Mason's jaw. "What the heck, man? I walked her here! I actually saved her ass!" Mason yelled at Ryan. He stumbled back holding his jaw. "Whatever, Elle. I'll see you some other time." Mason said and stumbled out of Java Jones.

"WHAT THE HECK RYAN? I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! AND YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I screamed at him. He didn't even flinch. I slapped him flat palmed across his face. He dropped my hand in shock. I wasted no time kneeing him in the stomach. He dropped like a rock. I kicked him over in the stomach, shouting the vilest names I could think of at him.

He just laid there and took it. "Don't bother trying to look after me. I don't need another dad." I spat at him. "NO BUT YOU NEED A F*CKING KEEPER! WHERE WERE YOU?!" My dad yelled from behind me. "I was out. Tired of dealing with your crap." I spat at him. He tensed. I laughed.

"Old man, you're scared of me. Im glad. Maybe you do have some sense under that shallow pretty boy exterior." I watched as his lips curled up into a snarl. "Then again." I said, staring at my nails, picking at imaginary flaws. "Maybe not." I gave him a sideways smirk. He shook his head and sucked in air. "Elle. You need to come home, now. Everyone's worried about you." He tried to reason.

Unfortunately, for anyone who's ever tried to reason with me, I don't like logic. "Why don't you go home, Jace. I'll keep an eye out for Sebastian. I've heard I look a lot like him. Same white hair. Our cocky attitudes match up. Maybe I should go with him. Seems like maybe he'd understand me. Probably would kill you if he knew about Kaelie." I glared him down.

He flinched. Kaelie was his weak spot. I had discovered when I was around 8 years old my dad had had an affair. With some faerie named Kaelie. My mom had almost left him when she found out. And then she found out she was pregnant with me, and decided to give him a chance to be a father. I hated the damn faerie. And if I ever met her, I'd kill her and give her head to my mom as a trophy. Kaelie had almost single handedly destroyed my family. And I knew his family, Alec and Izzy, would have picked my mom over him in a heartbeat.

"Scared the damn faerie will find out dad? Scared mom will hear? Don't be. You scared I'll be disappointed? Don't worry, you never ranked highly in my book. Too busy trying not screw it up with my mom, to even notice me." I snarled at him. "I always noticed you! You're mom was the one too deep in her artwork to notice you! You don't even remember this, but when you were three, your mom took you to a park. She was too busy painting the park to notice when you'd gone missing. She found you in the clutches of Sebastian. He'd almost taken you. He'd almost taken my baby girl. All because of your mom. So don't ever tell me I don't care!" He screamed at me.

"Were going home." He said and helped Ryan to his feet. He slung me over his shoulder. I pounded against his back but he refused. He helped Ryan hobble out of the restaurant, while carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SO MANY VIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK! P.S. I GOT A WATTPAD ACCOUNT, ITS ISHIPWESSA.**


End file.
